The Adventures of Crash and Clix
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Cortex creates anther bandicoot warrior to confront Crash, but like always things don't go as planed and the bandicoot ends up with Crash. Sorry, guys. This is discontinued.
1. An Unkown Rebel

The Adventures of Crash and Clix

The Adventures of Crash and Clix

Dont own Crash Bandicoot. This is my first story so be gentle

Bam Bam Bam

_BR__ing BRing_

"Whoa"

Lights and alarms screamed as a figure ran down the hall away from the robots chasing it. Many more robots and androids chased it as a voice screamed, "Don't let it get away! I won't let another bandicoot escape!"

The pursuers answered by firing lasers at the figure

"Whoa, yikes, hey watch-"

The figure slid to a stop nearly falling off the ledge, "it" the figure said sheepishly while turning around to see the robots had surrounded it. The figure gulped as lights shined on it, reveling the figure to be a dark brown female bandicoot. She had red hair put into a braid that went to her waist. On the braid was a metal ring, which she used as a weapon. A single ear was pierced with a small dangling chain. She was wearing a black tank top, black jeans, black shoes, and a white scarf that hung down her back to her thighs. The she-bandicoot crossed her arms as the bots and droids parted as a figure stepped into the light clapping.

"I applaud you for making it this far" chuckled the devious Dr. Neo Cortex

"Please! A blind rat could make it this far!" the bandicoot retorted. "Your bots can't aim for crap"

Cortex rubbed his head in annoyance "Why is it that every bandicoot I evolve ends up disobeying me"

"Don't know. Maybe we're to smart for you, but then again a wumpa fruit is smarter than you" she laughed

Cortex was fuming "that's it! BLAST HER! KILL HER! INCINERATE HER! I don't need her." Cortex yelled as he left the crowd to watch the demise of she-bandicoot

"Heh easy fellows" she said as she nervously backed away from the attackers and nearly falling of the ledge again "No need to destroy a fellow experiment."

"**Our orders are to destroy the bandicoot,"** said the robot in a mono-tone voice

"Well" the bandicoot sighed, " it was nice knowing you" the bandicoot jumped of the ledge

"She JUMPED!" cortex asked surprised. Just then three of the robots blew up and the reason for its destruction son rose up.

"MY HOVERBOARD! SHE STOLE MY HOVER BOARD" Cortex screamed with anger "SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER DOWN!"

"Not today cortex" said the bandicoot as she fired off a few more shots of her wumpa pistols and began to fly away "I'm outta here"

"Too ea-AHHH" she screamed at the immense burning pain of the acid that was thrown at her by one of the lab androids. The she-bandicoot tried to endure it but it was too much for her. She lost her balance as she passed out and fell into the waters below

Cortex watched as the bandicoot fell into the water "Checkmate" he breathed before departing to do more experiments

Well thats it hope you like it reveiw


	2. Old Memories

CTK: Hey Peeps

CTK: Hey Peeps. The second chapter of Crash and Clix is a go though I get the feeling that not many people read Crash Bandicoot (only one review_ starts sobbing)_ any way on with the show

CS: Wait you gotta say the disclaimer

CTK: Right CK!

CK: Yeah

CTK: say the disclaimer

CK: CTK dose not own Crash Bandicoot in any way, shape, or form.

CA: a quick note Crash can talk in this story but he's stupid and absent minded

CTK: Thank you CK, CA now on with the show

N. Sanity island is a tropical island 20 miles off the coast of Australia. Except for the natives, animals, plants, and animal eating plants mostly populate the island. Now if you were to look on the south side of the island you would see a house with round roof, round windows, and a round door. 3 creatures occupied this house, although only 2 were in it now. The 3 were Crash Bandicoot, failed experiment of Neo Cortex and savior of the world (on multiple occasions), Coco Bandicoot, Crash's genius little sister, and enemy turned sibling Crunch Bandicoot. Coco was currently in the kitchen putting up groceries

"Big brother I got lunch" She called but only received silence "That's odd he usually comes running" she went into the living room.

"CRASH" She called again only to receive the same answer

Coco was getting worried. " Hey Pura can you go and see if Crash fell asleep on the beach some where" The small tiger got up and stretched before heading out the door

Coco was really worried. "what if Cortex got him. what if the natives got him. Oh Crash where are you?" Coco said as she zipped around the house, just then Pura walked in nose to the ground " you find him" the cat nodded no and put her nose to the ground again while beckoning Coco to follow her " Oh I see you got his scent" Coco said as the tiger led her to Crash's room. Once inside Pura began to paw the floor in the middle of the room. Coco began to examine the floor before discovering it was a trap door

"What is this? You sure he's down there"

The tiger nodded. Coco sighed before scooping up Pura "Here goes nothing" then she jumped

Coco landed with perfect grace "where is this place" Coco looked around to find a room with many different machines and things. Coco quickly spotted Crash lying on the floor with 3 creatures around him. The first was an adolescent polar bear sleeping on Crash's belly, next was a baby t-rex curled up with Crash's head resting on it, and finally there was a brown boar snoring at Crash's side

"Is that Baby-T?! I told Crash he couldn't keep Baby-T" Coco went over and woke Crash up

"OH hey Coco" He yawned

"Crash you're in big trouble"

A couple minutes later

Coco sighed "So let me get this straight. After I said you couldn't keep Baby T, you told him to wait in the time twister and when I went to sleep you went back and got him and stashed him her where you've kept every thing that you received on your adventures"

"That's pretty much it"

"Okay lets see what you got," she said as she began to scan the area " Where did you get the jet pack"

" My first run-in with the crystals"

"Copter pack"

"The Crunch thing"

" The capsule ball"

"Crunch thing"

All the cars'

"The go cart is from the Oxide thing, the nitro cart is from the Vello thing, one of the jeeps is from the Crunch thing were I got chased by rhinos, and the rest are from the Motor World incident."

"The 2 planes"

"The blue one are mine and the pink is yours. I got them from the warped thing"

"The 2 pink space ships"

"Those are also yours and ones from your fight with N. Gin and the other is from the Crunch thing"

"Mech suits"

"Both are from the Crunch thing. One fires wumpa fruit while the other fires water"

"This glider"

"From the Crunch thing"

"Um oh what about the scuba gear, the sub, and this, this, what is this thing any way?"

"If I had to say it's a under water jet ski. I got that and the scuba gear from the warped thing and the sub is from the crunch thing"

"The motorcycle"

"Warped"

"What would you call this thing"?

"That's a firefly. It shoots rockets. I got it from the Crunch thing"

"Okay that's pretty much all of it" Coco said making a quick scan so as to make sure nothing was forgotten

Oink Oink

Coco looked down to see the boar cautiously sniffing her pant leg. She sighed, "Crash what's with the pig"

"You mean Buddy here" He said as he leaned down to give said pig a pat on the head "I saved him from the natives one my first adventure. He's been coming here for safety from them ever since" crash became a little depressed remembering what his first adventure was all about.

"Uh Coco if you don't mind me an Polar are gonna go and clear out Buddy's nest of any natives that might be waiting for him" Crash said wanting to get out of the house

"Sure but first you gotta help me take inventory" She said handing him a clipboard

Crash sighed "fine fine"

"All right take this down. 1 jet pack"

"Got it"

" 6 cars 1 jet board 2 planes

"Yes, yes"

"1 fire fly, 1 sub 2 Jet Skis, under water one and a normal one"

"Uha uha" Crash said as he began scribbling fast.

"1 dinosaur 1 polar bear 1 tiger and-"

"Done" Crash said as he showed Coco his crudely drawn masterpiece.

Coco sighed out of annoyance "Crash what is THAT"

"Cortex falling into a vat of crocodiles"

"CRASH IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP JUST** LEAVE!**"

Crash flinched as Coco slammed the door in his face. He turned to his companions "What's her problem?" His companions just shrugged

After clearing out Buddy's nest Crash and Polar went to the beach. Crash needed to clear his head after being reminded of his first adventure. Yes, his first adventure to stop Cortex, but that wasn't all he was doing. He was really trying to save his girlfriend Tawna. Yes, he went through 3 islands filled with endless dangers each one harder than the last. He got chased by giant boulders, attacked by Cortex's evil minions, and faced Cortex himself just for her. And what does she do? SHE DUMPES HIM FOR PINSTRIP! She dumps him for a stupid trigger-happy gangster poser.

"Hmp who needs her. I got my friends like you and Baby-T"

Polar listened intently to Crash. Polar was Crash's biggest friend, although people could argue Baby-T, he was actually Crash's kid. (That's what happens when a baby t-rex hatches and you're the first one it sees) Suddenly a weird scent came to his nose. Polar gave a bark alerting Crash.

"An odd scent? Well let's check it out. Got nothing better to do." Crash mumbled while sitting up. The 2 wandered around the beach as Polar followed the strange scent. Suddenly Polar barked as he rushed ahead. Something about this scent smelled familiar.

"H-hey Polar! Wait up!" Crash ran after Polar. When he caught up he noticed something. "Polar this beach, its where I washed up after escaping from Cortex" Polar's bark pulled Crash out of his flashback. Polar was standing next to something that looked like a body.

"Oh man is that a person" Crash ran over to the thing and flipped it over "Its, its-

"Crash" Coco called

"Crash" called the guardian of the bandicoots, Aku Aku.

_Mrow Meow _called Pura

"Where the heck is that guy" Coco wondered out loud

"I'm sure he is fine Coco"

Bark bark

"That sounded like Pol-" Coco was interrupted as Pura scooped her up and took off as Crash flew past on Polar grabbing Aku Aku.

"Crash wah"

"No time, bandicoot girl, hurt, needs help, now" Crash said worked up

"Alright lead the way" Coco sighed

They got there in record time. Coco realized that it was really important because Polar seemed to pick up on his friend's feelings and sped up a lot. Unfortunately the speed ended up having Crash face planted in the sand when they stopped. But polar knew where the girl was and showed Coco. She began looking her over.

"These burns are serious. Judging by the damage it's an acid burn. It probably came from Cortex's lab droids. We need to get her back to the house slowly or else we could cause more damage to her. The sea water numbed her body so we must take it slow" Coco explained. But Crash just stared at her. Coco sighed "Just put her on your back and go slowly back to the house"

"Okay got it" Crash said putting the new bandicoot on his back. For some reason Crash really, REALLY hoped she was okay

CTK: Well that's all I got for now(hopefully it will get me more reviews) any way see ya later Readers

CA: see ya

CK: Bye for now

CS: we're out here


End file.
